Forum:Main Page and Background
Following the discussion(s) from the fourth wiki review, let's put together a new main page and background. 17:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm wondering if there's anything we can do about Ad placement. There's a square one on the right that's pushing down the portrait of the newest champion and blog posts, creating a large gap between the Wikia Facebook and the featured champion part. I also don't really think the Facebook part really needs that much dedicated space, there's really not much that goes on in that widget or the actual Facebook page.--Sydeyc 19:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it's possible. I've checked many wikis' main pages and they all have that ad square. I think the best thing to do about it would be to make other things around it more noticeable or interesting. 22:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Right off the bat, put a link to the wikia FB as a button, like Twitter, at the top of the page. I doubt we get enough traffic on Facebook to warrant the space it currently takes up. Golden Sun and Mega Man wikis have nice and simple home pages and I think we could remove some things to keep ours clean as well. Blogs, FB and Featured articles can be made visible in other ways. Featured champions don't really need to have their entire lore. On another note, I also think we should feature high quality articles rather than random champions, I believe this is the intended purpose of featured articles in the first place.--Sydeyc 08:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Would there be any interest in pushing the facebook content to the left, making if half its size, and putting a twitter widget on the right? Maybe I'm biased, but I like the community outreach content on the main page but agree with Sydeyc that it takes up a lot of real estate. I've been working on making the lolwikia twitter a more active and consistent feed, hoping that it will be a good way to bring in users and draw attention to the consistently fantastic content on the page. I also volunteered to help update the facebook page more consistently as well, but still waiting to hear back on that. -- Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::This is just an extremely small part of what this forum is for, but I'd also like to point out, that the Facebook, while a lot more prominent on the main page has a load of followers and no activity. On the other hand, the twitter has few followers in comparison but also more activity. I'm also wondering if the "makeover" had been agreed upon so that we can discuss more radical changes. It seems to me like just changing the main page is limited to layout. --Sydeyc 02:04, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd like to definitely see more activity on our Facebook page. Perhaps adding images of new champions when released and such. 23:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I do't even know there's one of our page on the Facebook. Even tried looking up or it with no result. I might be able to help with Facebook content, if anything. 08:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What are the options for backgrounds? I know you had some linked in the previous forum, but was wondering if you had any more new options. RadarMatt ( (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) 18:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :We could use something from the Summoner's Rift gallery, or any other suggestions. 23:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC)